


Jealousy at the disco

by honeycrown96



Category: SKAM (TV), Skam - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Thought Projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycrown96/pseuds/honeycrown96
Summary: Even gets Jealous when he sees Isak dancing at the disco with someone else,This is his thoughts as the jealousy begins to manifest within him





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places a few weeks after Isak saw Even kissing Sonja, so his better and Jonas tries to cheer him up by taking him to the the disco.

At a disco bar Even is sitting in a corner somewhere with Sonja when he spots Isak on the dance  
floor.

Even’s thoughts about Isak:

In the middle of the disco there he was dancing with another man, 

I didn’t want to believe it was him with someone else,

I didn’t want to believe he could have another man in his life that wasn’t me 

I didn’t want to believe someone else that wasn’t me could make him smile.

I didn’t want to kiss her at the party but she kissed me in the moment and I didn’t want to leave her hanging.

I kissed her lips but it was his lips I wanted.

I kissed her and fucked up something beautiful that I have with him.

I kissed her at the risk of losing the one that had my heart.

The one that had my heart is dancing with another man

The one that has my heart was hurt because of me.

I want him back.

I want my heart back.

I can’t let him go.

He makes the butterfly in me flutter in excitement.

He makes my heart beat faster.

He makes my day brighter when his with me.

I didn’t know I needed him till I saw him dancing in middle of the disco with another man.

It reminded me of the hole in my chest.

It reminded me that I was missing my heart.

Here I’am sitting in the corner with The Girl I kissed but I want to be with you not her.

So I let her Know I got to get my heart back and Iet her go.

I got up and walk to the dance floor to dance with you

So I said “Isak would you please dance with me” than I realize the guy you were dancing with is Jonas 

your best friend which makes me realize I only want you, than I said “Please take my hand and dance 

with me Because I want you not Sonja , not anyone else just you” Than he noded than I replied “ 

Would you be my boyfriend??”

and Isak Nooded and smiled in response.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This didn't happen just my imagination but if you like it drop a kudos


End file.
